Drabble : Exam
by arilalee187
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Mingyu yang rindu pada Wonwoo karena Wonwoo sedang ujian. It's Meanie. Drabble.


"Hyung?"

Mingyu baru saja sampai di rumah Wonwoo dan langsung diarahkan Mama Jeon untuk naik ke kamarnya. Mingyu tentu saja langsung naik tanpa menolak ataupun berniat sok munafik.

Pada dasarnya Mingyu memang sedang rindu pada kakak kelas sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Satu bulan terakhir, waktu bertemu mereka jadi terpangkas karena jadwal belajar Wonwoo yang kelewat intensif. Wajar saja, Wonwoo memang akan menghadapi ujian kelulusannya. Tapi wajar juga kalau Mingyu rindu. Biasanya 'kan mereka bertemu setiap hari.

Jadi, dengan bermodal rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan itu, Mingyu nekat pergi ke rumah Wonwoo.

Persetan kalau esok hari Wonwoo ujian Matematika. Persetan kalau Wonwoo sedang belajar. Persetan kalau Wonwoo mengabaikannya dan memilih berpacaran dengan buku-bukunya. Karena hanya memandangi Wonwoo saja sudah membuat pelangi Mingyu muncul kembali.

"Mingyu?!"

Tepat seperti perkiraan Mingyu sebelumnya, Wonwoo pasti terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Dan perkiraan selanjutnya, Wonwoo pasti akan bertanya alasan Mingyu ke rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku sedang ujian, tahu!" Benar 'kan?

Mingyu tersenyum idiot lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya asal ke kasur Wonwoo. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Tak apa, jangan hiraukan aku. Belajarlah lagi. Besok matematika 'kan?"

"Awas saja kalau mengganggu!" ancam Wonwoo sebelum kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap buku-buku latihan soalnya.

Mingyu mengangguk meski Wonwoo sudah tak bisa melihatnya. Ia memilih duduk di bibir kasur Wonwoo sambil memandangi si empunya kamar yang sibuk berkutat di meja belajar. Bahkan hanya dengan memandangi keseriusan Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah bahagia setengah mati.

"Hoaaamm!"

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara Wonwoo menguap. Ia melirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pukul 11 malam.

"Hyung, tidur dulu." Ujar Mingyu khawatir.

Wonwoo mendengus di tempatnya, "Kau sudah janji tak akan mengganggu, Gyu. Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah malam."

"Justru karena ini sudah malam jadi aku harus menemanimu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menghampiri meja belajar Wonwoo yang sontak saja membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Ck, pergilah kalau hanya ingin membuyarkan konsentrasiku!" Hardik Wonwoo sambil mendorong tubuh bongsor Mingyu, tapi sia-sia.

Mingyu berlutut di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Wonwoo lalu menarik yang lebih tua untuk menghadap padanya. Wonwoo hampir protes, tapi gerakan Mingyu yang mengusap pipinya dengan lembut membuat namja emo itu terdiam.

"Hyung, konsentrasimu buyar karena kau sudah mengantuk. Jadi sebaiknya istirahat saja, agar besok bisa bangun lebih pagi dan punya waktu mereview kembali." Mingyu itu kekanakan, tapi dia bisa jadi dewasa di saat-saat tertentu. Seperti barusan misalnya.

Wonwoo mendengus tertahan. Ia mencoba mencerna ucapan Mingyu yang memang ada benarnya. Bukan, tapi sangat benar.

"Tapi Gyu..."

"Dari jam berapa Hyung mulai belajar?" Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo.

"Entah, lupa. Yang jelas dari siang."

"Dan sekarang sudah hampir malam. Kau sudah cukup belajar, Hyung. Ember saja yang terus menerus diisi air tidak akan bisa menampung airnya, apalagi dirimu? Kasihanilah dirimu, Hyung. Lihat, kau jadi terlihat mirip panda." Mingyu menyentuh lembut lingkar mata kehitaman milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri menghela nafas karena tak bisa membantah ucapan si dominan. Akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya dan meletakan pena-nya ke atas tumpukan buku. "Baiklah, aku mau tidur."

"Bagus." Mingyu tersenyum, sangat tampan. Lalu ia mengusak rambut Wonwoo yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

"Tak apa. Besok aku masih libur kalau kau lupa. Lagipula sudah izin pada Eomma." Mingyu merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang tadi ia acak-acak sendiri. Lalu ia menangkup pipi Wonwoo lagi, "Mau kubuatkan susu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk manja. Ini adalah sifat alaminya yang sering keluar tanpa ia sadari. "Cepat buatkan sana!"

"Baiklah Tuan Putri! Tunggu sebentar ya, nanti akan kutemani sampai kau tertidur."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan hidungnya mengerut lucu. "Gendong!"

"Ne?!" Mingyu terkejut sampai terbangun dari posisinya. "Apa Hyung?"

"Gendong aku ke kasur, Gyu!"

"Ah!" Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna ucapan Wonwoo barusan. Lalu setelah tersadar, Mingyu langsung mengangkat tubuh ringan Wonwoo. Tentu saja ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan skinship seperti ini dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup ringan hidung Wonwoo sebelum meletakan kekasihnya itu ke kasur dengan hati-hati. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan buatkan susu untukmu."

"Heum!" Wonwoo hanya bergumam dan Mingyu langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Mingyu kembali dengan segelas susu cokelat hangat. Minuman kesukaan Wonwoo.

"Wonu Hyung, ini susuny - eh?" Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan Wonwoo sudah tertidur dengan posisi lucu di atas tempat tidur.

"Manisnya Jeon-san ku." Mingyu terkikik sambil meletakan gelas di tangannya ke atas nakas. Lalu ia memberikan kecupan cukup lama di dahi Wonwoo dan membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan selimut tebal bergambar Pororo-nya.

Sedikit kasihan karena kekasihnya itu kelelahan, tapi juga gemas karena wajah polos Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur. Membuat Mingyu enggan untuk pulang. Tapi dia tak mungkin menginap 'kan?

"Selamat malam, Hyung. Istirahatlah dengan baik. Fighting untuk ujianmu. Kau pasti bisa memberikan yang terbaik." Monolog Mingyu sebelum ia benar-benar menarik diri dari kamar Wonwoo.

KKEUT!

Annyeong! Ini drabble Meanie pertamakuu. Gimana? Dapet feelnya? Sebenernya aku lagi UN dan rasanya capek banget. Capek pikiran, fisik dan segalanya :( thanks yang udah mau mampir, jangan lupa coret coret di kotak review yaaa~ btw, Mingyu makin gans yaaa /plak

Love, arilalee


End file.
